Containers of the box pallet type are such containers whose base is designed along the lines of a pallet, with two engaging channels for the forks of a forklift truck being provided in the base at a standard distance. Moreover, the containers can be made in a box shape with enclosed walls, with a displaceable opening being provided preferably on the side with the fork engagement. But the containers can also be made as open lattice containers.